The Porcelain Dolls
by Brink182
Summary: Mrs. Hudson's granddaughter visits & brings dolls that are more than they first seem... Please r&r! ch.2 finally added!
1. Mrs Hudson's News

**The Porcelain Dolls**

****

**By: Yvonne Stevens**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, or anything that happens to be real.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**A/N: Just thought of a nice story for Halloween. Enjoy!**

**SPECIAL A/N: I know Halloween was yesterday, but this is the first chance I've had to post this. Sorry for the delay!**

**Chapter One: Mrs. Hudson's News**

****

One afternoon, about a week before All Hollow's Eve, Mrs. Hudson had exciting news.

"My granddaughter is coming for a visit tomorrow! She'll be staying for a few weeks," said Mrs. Hudson cheerfully.

"What is her name," I asked, setting down my newspaper.

"Katrina Martindale, but we call her 'Kitty'," answered Mrs. Hudson.

"How old is she," asked Holmes, not pausing in his violin playing.

"Seven," replied Mrs. Hudson, going back to the kitchen.

**

The next afternoon, a small girl of seven showed up at 221 Baker Street, with dishwater blond hair that went to the middle of her back, and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink bow in her hair and a gray dress with pink lace riming the collar, sleeves, and bottom with a pink sash, white socks, and black shoes.

"Hello, Kitty," said Mrs. Hudson, ushering the girl inside. 

"Hello, Grandma Hudson," said Kitty.

"I'll put your things in the flat upstairs," replied Mrs. Hudson, "you stay here until I come back."

"Yes, Grandma," said Kitty, holding a porcelain doll in one hand.

Kitty sat on the steps leading to 221 A, holding her doll. Holmes and I had gone into the hall to see who Mrs. Hudson was talking to, and saw Kitty on the bottom step, talking to her doll.

"Hello," I said, "are you Mrs. Hudson's granddaughter?"

"Yes. I'm Kitty," replied Kitty, "and this is my dolly." She gestured to the doll in her hand.

I looked at Holmes as if to say _say something._

Holmes said, "What's her name?"

"Susan," said Kitty.

Mrs. Hudson came downstairs, and said," Come on, Kitty. Let me show you and Susan to your room."

"All right, Grandma," said Kitty, and she scampered up the stairs.

"Dr. Watson, Mr. Holmes, I see you've met Kitty," inquired Mrs. Hudson, seeing us standing in the hall between the flats.

"Yes. She is a most charming child, Mrs. Hudson," I said, "Don't you agree, Holmes?"

Holmes, having no particular liking for children, just grunted. Mrs. Hudson seemed to take that as a 'yes', and went back to 221 A.

**

As the day went on, Holmes and I had seen very little of Miss Kitty Martindale, for she was kept busy in 221 A, playing with her porcelain dolls. She had six in all. At four, Mrs. Hudson and Kitty went to the park to play for a couple of hours.

"Kitty seems well behaved for such a small girl," I said, after they had gone. 

Holmes shrugged.

"All she does is play with her dolls in her room," I continued.

Another shrug from Holmes.

"What are the names of all her dolls? Jessica, Susan, Katie, Sally, Lilly, and Violet?" I asked. 

"Jessica, Susan, Katelyn, Samantha, Lilly, and Violet," corrected Holmes.

"Yes, of course," I said.

At six o clock, Mrs. Hudson and Kitty returned. Kitty went back upstairs to play with her dolls, and Mrs. Hudson fixed dinner for all of us.

"Kitty will be eating with you down here," said Mrs. Hudson.

"All right," said both Holmes and I, non chalantly. 


	2. Dinner with Katrina Martindale

**Chapter Two: Dinner with Katrina Martindale**   
  


Mrs. Hudson wanted us to have dinner with Kitty. I didn't mind, but I think Holmes was just a little bit upset at this news. 

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Holmes," I said. 

"Why does she need to eat with _us_?" asked Holmes, irritably. 

"So she won't have to eat alone in Mrs. Hudson's flat, and so Mrs. Hudson can keep an eye on her," I replied. 

"Why can't Mrs. Hudson watch her in the kitchen?" he asked. 

I had no response to that, so I said, "Ask Mrs. Hudson yourself." 

"I think I shall," said Holmes, and off he marched into the kitchen. 

A few minutes later, Holmes came back into the sitting room. 

"What did she say?" I asked. 

"Miss Martindale will be dining with us," Holmes replied. 

Kitty came bounding into the sitting room then as well. 

"Hi, Dr. Watson. Hi, Mr. Holmes. Grandma says I'm having dinner down here with you tonight," she said. 

"That's right, Kitty, you are," I answered, "and we're delighted to have you dine with us, right, Holmes?" 

When Holmes didn't answer, I kicked him a little above his ankle. "_Right_, Holmes?" I asked again. 

"Right," Holmes muttered, bending down to rub his leg. 

"I brought my dollies," said Kitty, pulling out a doll from her bag she had brought down stairs. "You wanna play?" 

"Sure," I said, deciding to humor the young girl. 

"Will Mr. Holmes play, too?" 

I glanced over at Holmes. He shook his head no. 

I gave Holmes a look that said, 'play with the girl.'

Holmes still refused, so Kitty and I played with the dolls until Mrs. Hudson announced dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair.  "Where do you live, Kitty?" I asked, trying to be conversational.

"Kent.  We have a big house with a swing and maple tree in the front," she said, chewing a mouthful of steamed carrots.  

"Is that so?" I asked.

Kitty nodded.  "I like this house.  It's very pretty," said Kitty.

After dinner, Kitty went exploring the flat, while Holmes and I looked at the fire.

"You need to be nice to Kitty," I told Holmes at last.

"I am nice," he replied stiffly.

"No, you're civil.  There's a difference," I answered.

"Look what I found," Kitty cried, running into the sitting room, carrying Holmes's violin in her small hands.

"Give me that," yelled Holmes, running over to Kitty and snatching the violin out of her hands, "don't touch other people's things without permission."

Holmes went back to his room, carrying his violin.

**A/N: **I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated last!  I've had writer's block for ages!  Review, please, and I hope to have chapter three up soon.

**REVIEWS:  Nako-chan:** Thank you very much.  I'm waiting for updates for your stories.

**Krystal Black:  **I don't think Kitty endeared herself to Holmes by taking his violin out of his room.  Thanks.

**LA: **It will.  I don't know how scary it will get.  My scary stories would get a rating of B if they were movies.  

  


End file.
